


Sentimental

by StillAlive_lb



Series: 31 Días | Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillAlive_lb/pseuds/StillAlive_lb
Summary: Nunca la odió, se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido tan cobarde por callar por todos esos años.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: 31 Días | Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sentimental

Suspiro pesadamente.   
No debería estar sintiéndose así, aquel sería uno de los días más felices en la vida de su mejor amigo sin embargo no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar sentir como si miles de cuchillos se enterraran en su corazón.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiendo aquello? Quizá desde que ella llegó a su vida, sabía que cuando Youngbae tuviera pareja no sería de unos meses y luego a la siguiente. Esa mujer había aparecido para quedarse en su vida, en sus vidas.

Nunca la odió, se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido tan cobarde por callar por todos esos años pensando que su amigo siempre estaría solo, que con el tiempo adivinaría sus sentimientos y de algún modo sería correspondido. Pero los cuentos de hadas no existen, al menos no para él. Lo único que lo reconfortaba era saber que él sería feliz y que estaría ahí para verlo.

Ahora con la marcha nupcial de fondo, viendo como los ojos del mayor brillaban al encontrarse con su futura esposa, sintió las lágrimas caer. Todos pensarían que se puso sentimental con aquella escena por lo especial que era, cuando en realidad aquellas lágrimas eran las palabras que decidió callar y su corazón buscaba liberar. 

Youngabe le sonrió, Jiyong le regresó la sonrisa. Era como si entendiera que aquel era el final de eso que nunca existió.


End file.
